Lover's Quarrel: Actual Meeting
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: How Rima and Nagihiko's meeting actually happened. Sequel to Lover's Quarrel, but can be read alone. I'd suggest that you read Lover's Quarrel first for a somewhat better understanding though.


**Here's the story depicting how their meeting really happened for Lover's Quarrel.**

* * *

I was walking out of my house and closing the door when it all started.

The street was quite and peaceful. The sun was setting in the sky, creating different hues of pinks and purples. Seemed like the neighbors were out too. Bading my parents a happy goodbye, I left for work. Ever since that night I told them about my own world being outside the confinements of my home, the fighting had stopped and they had actually seemed to get along. It helped that Amu always put them in their place whenever she came over, which was almost every day. Bonus since I would get her all to myself without having to worry about Nagihiko touching her with his grubby paws. A sad excuse for hands, if you ask me. All pale and slender and smooth and- the sound of yelling reached my ears, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see who was responsible for it so I could give them a piece of my mind, and cursed when two burly guys grabbed some unfortunate girl by each arm, as if to escort her somewhere, while she struggled and did her best to wiggle out of their grip to no avail.

Oh well, sucks to be her, I think as I began to walk away. Looked like the whole yelling thing would have to wait. Poo. I was really eager to tell her off. 'Don't interrupt me when I am talking to myself!' was what I would have said. And if anybody asked, I would've been spending too much time with Kairi as he asked me what he should do to get Yaya's attention besides hoarding candy. It didn't make sense, no, but think about it. Kairi and Yaya. That poor, poor soul.

Okay, getting off topic. So, walking away from twitching girl. Right. Left and right and left and right and passing and passing and- "Rima! Help!" Ah, damn. Knew there was something familiar about her. So close, so close. Pivoting slowly on my heels, I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at Nagi as he stretched out a hand in my direction. The two burly dudes followed his arm until they saw me, since aparently they needed help with their eyesight and couldn't find me on their own. I think I knew their names now, along with the fact that they needed some glasses.

The one on Nagi's left would be called Dumb and the guy on his right would be called Dumber. They needed one more man to complete the set though. Oh look, there's Dumbest! Wrapping an arm around Eggplant Head and lifting him up off the ground. Aw man! Should've brought a camcorder! "Rima!" He howls again.

Dramaqueen.

"Ho ho." Chortles Dumb, or is it Dumber? Wait, it's Dumb. He's the only one of the three that had a patch of curly yellow hair on his head. He should really get one of those advertised products that helped grow head hair back since that single spot wasn't too attractive. Take it from me, an actual woman, and not a certain crossdresser that I happen to know. Or at least knew. He doesn't look like he'll survive for much longer. "What do we have here? Another one, eh? She's cute, but not a beauty like the one we caught."

Da fwick. Na ah wannabe baldey! Nobody got away with calling me cute, not without a scratch or two, or a broken bone. Stomping back to my house, I throw the door open and make a B-line for the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Honey?" Asked Momma as she got ready to go somewhere. Most likely work related.

"I forgot that I needed a pan for work." I told her sweetly. "Cast iron skillet is preferred though." Fishing around, I finally found what I was looking for and marched back outside, not before snagging a durable bag though. Stuffing my "Work related pans" into the bag, I made my way back to the group and slung the straps over my shoulder, pulling out a pan as I did so. Letting out a sharp whistle to get their attention, I chucked the item as hard as I could at Nagi since this was all technically his fault.

You see, if he hadn't gotten hit on in the first place, I wouldn't have been called cute and none of this would've happened, but nooo, Mr. Idiot just **_had_** to go and get hit on and it just happened to be on the same street that I lived on and it also just happened to take place a few houses down from mine. Fishing another pan out quickly since the first one was dodged by yours truly, I aimed again only for it to miss and hit Dumber first before somehow bouncing off his face and onto the back of Dumb's head who was contently sprawled out on the pavement with his lights knocked out from getting hit the first time. Having two Dumbs of the trio out of the way, I let the last skillet fly and successfully hit Dumbest in the head because Nagi is apparently too damn elusive! Rummaging around in the bag once more, I found a lone eggplant and thought, What the heck, before I aimed and released.

 **BAM!**

Finally! A fourth thump followed as Nagi fell to the ground. He moaned in pain as I passed him and the other three. Already late for work, I did my best to run, but didn't get very far. Street names didn't do me any good either, so I just payed attention to the landmarks that jumped out at me instead. The red star hung on a blue colored house's front porch wall was one while the large white house on some corner was another. Twisting and turning, I passed more houses and went down more streets until I arrived at my destination.

'Grandma's Flower Shop' was what my work place was called. Entering, I hurried to get ready in the employee room at the back of the shop before anybody noticed. Passing different flowers, I did my best not to sneeze as different scents flooded my senses and made my eyes water. Row after row flew by until I made it to safety. Emerging a few minutes later with my hair pulled into in a low pony, I sloppily tied the back of my apron and got to work only to stop. HOW THE HECK DID MR. IDIOT GET HERE SO FAST?! Last time I saw him, he was practically half dead! Courtesy of me, so I would know! He conversed with the old lady who was my boss with unnerving familiarity and I glared daggers at him until he turned and saw me, a bright red mark found on his forhead. I felt a bit guilty when I saw it.

He started to walk towards me when another customer stopped him. She was pretty with big blue eyes and blond hair that curled at the tips. Her dress was blue and she was tall. Too lazy to take in any more details, I turned my back and began to leave with my forgotten guilt, missing the way Nagi opened his mouth to call out to me. "Rima." The elderly woman said. I cringed before spinning around and being greeted by the gross sight, because lo and behold, Nagi now had not one, but _**two**_ girls hanging on his arms. My eyebrow twitched at the sight, a sigh accompanying it as it finally raised, my 'Really-man-really' look on my face. Brushing past him, I ignored their flirtatious conversation that was being held along with their curvy bodies and nice fitting cloths. I still had better hair though, let me at least have that.

"Yes," I said politely.

"I believe the order for the Venus Fly Traps is due today and I need you to bring them to the front for inspection."

"Yes Ma'am." Moving towards the back, I brought the order to the front and... Oh. My. Fudge. There had to be at least five more girls added to Mr. Idiot's group totalling seven all together, oh wait, make that friggin eight. "All right, that's it!" I roared, grabbing a fly swatter from nearby. Drawing closer to the group, I yelled, "Get out now if you aren't looking for flowers! You'll clog the isles up otherwise! You can take Pretty Boy with you, I don't care, just as long as you GET OUT!"

Nagi stepped forward, "Rima," he tried to say only for me to wack him in the head with the swatter, his red forhead growing brighter in color.

"Out." I growled.

"Rima." He tried again. My patience snapped and I pushed past him, scaring the girls away with the plants.

"Eeeewww!" One shrieked. "What IS that thing?!"

"Get it away! Get it away!" Another cried.

"Back! Get BACK!" Shouted a different girl. I have now successfully gotten at least five of the eight out. The three smarter ones scattered around the shop and pretended to be interested in the flowers that were displayed.

"Wow, that was fun." I said to myself. Looking at Nagi, my eyes narrowed before I raised my swatter once more. "One more bug to take care of now," I murmured.

He just smiled and leaned down to my height. "Thank you, Rima." I wacked him once for that, and then for a second time for extra measure. A third for extra extra measure and a fourth for an absolute measure. Satisfied as he placed his hands over his increasingly red face instead of just his forehead, he frowned and gave me a pleading look. "I already said I was sorry, Rima." He whined.

"Whoops, I don't think I heard you," I sniped unmercifully. He whined some more before I gave in. "What do you want me to do in compensation?"

"Kissing boo boos always helps heal anything." He told me, face filled with innocents. Oh boy.

Not wanting him to be here any longer, I sighed and beckoned him to come down a little lower. "Fine," I agreed, "but you have to leave right after, got it?"

"Maybe."

"Fujisaki."

"Compesation first." Begrudgingly, I complied. Brushing his bangs away, I kissed his forehead and looked at him. "That will do."

"Good, now hold your end of the deal."

"But Rima, I never actually agreed to it."

"Nagihiko..."

"I actually got a job here too since the lady here is my grandma and since you probably won't let me visit again, this way will allow me to do so without getting injured. Funny, right?" He asked nervously.

"Nagi... You better run, like, NOW!" Putting the plants down, I raised the swatter and let out a battle cry, not caring about the looks I got, or the knowing smile that appeared on my boss's lips.

Right now, I had a certain Fujisaki to kill.


End file.
